Transforming Into Anew
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Sakura, in the beginning, was your normal highschool girl. Now, her new friends are turning her into something else, something darker and bloodier.


Hey it's me! The Lovely Ghost is back and armed with more stories! Enjoy!

At a club playing Evanescence, 10:38p.m.

I swayed to the music in the dimly lit club. I was dressed in a black mini skirt and a black halter top. My hair was cut like Drina's and had multi colored high lights in it like her's. My eyes had turned into a dull, lifeless green and I was paler and thinner than ever before.

I had fishnet tights and mid thigh, sleek black leather combat boots with several buckles on the sides with steel tips, cleats and heels. I had heavy black eyeliner and red lipstick just like Drina. I had gone to a club with Drina, Faylynn, Rena, Trina, Kaleen and Jade and was having the time of my life.

My beginning

My name was Sakura Haruno age 16, A+ student with a full ride scholarship to college and was Valid Victorian for seven years straight. I never got detentions or had to talk to the teacher. I wasn't the kind of girl who was out late partying with friends; I was always studying for a test or such.

I played T.V. trivia game shows and signed up for anything that was school related. I wasn't sporty like most, I was a book worm. I never really thought that I would be anything else until I met six new students. Let's go to that day.

May 28, 2012 8:07a.m.

I was sitting on the left side of the class by the windows in the middle of the class. I had pale pink hair with large, bright green eyes and flawless, pale white skin. I was slim and somewhat short. I wore a white button up shirt and a dark red skirt with a red ribbon in my hair.

I had shin high, white socks and black loafers on. "Class, we have four new students who will be joining us." Kakashi sensei said. I looked up and saw the door open. In walked two girls and boys. One of the boys had dark red hair and flawless pale skin and amazingly bright jade eyes rimmed in black with the kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead.

He wore baggy black pants and a tight black tank top with black combat boots. The boy to his right, who had shaggy, dark brown hair and pale skin as well. His eyes were the same and he was dressed in some faded baggy jeans with a black hoodie and black skater shoes and a gray beanie.

The girl to the red head's left had sandy blonde hair with light and dark purple high lights. Her hair was pulled up into four pigtails and she was pale with the same eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a cropped black tank top with purple eyes on them.

The girl next to her looked nothing like them. She had medium length black hair with multi colors in it and pale skin. Her eyes were a liquidly pink with a silver tint. She was dressed in a dark gray tank top with a broken and bloody heart on it and a pair or black and pink plaid shorts.

Her shoes were black combat boots that went to her knees. She had heavy black eye liner and dark ruby red lipstick. Her hair was cut past her shoulders with her bangs uneven that were swept to the side. She looked at me and her pale eyes sparkled and she smiled. I smiled and waved at her.

"Class this is Gaara," he motioned to the red head, "Temari, his sister," he motioned to the blonde, "Konkuro, his brother," he motioned to the boy with shaggy brown hair, "And this is Drina, she isn't related to them so don't ask." Kakashi said. Many raised their hands, as did I.

Ino was picked first. She leaned down a little and shot the kid Gaara a little of her cleavage. "Are you single?" she asked and twirled her blonde hair around her index finger. "Yes." He said in a raspy voice. "Do you wanna go hang out sometime?" She asked and flaunted herself off some more.

"No." He said. She stopped everything she was going. I giggled and she shot me a dirty look. "Shut up freak. Like he'd ever talk to something like you!" She exclaimed. "I'm surprised he's even talking to you." I laughed. "Watch it freak or else." She threatened.

I knew I should have shut up but for some reason I didn't, when I looked at Drina, she was smirking and winked at me, telling me to keep going. I stood up and looked Ino straight in the eyes. "Why, you gonna get Sasuke to hit me again? You can't do it on your own?" I asked in a teasing voice.

She was turning red now and she was even shaking. "You had better remember who you're talking to Sakura." She said in a voice filled with rage. "Why, you're not important, you can't even do second grade math. I mean, you had to have your daddy pay for you to even move up any of the grades!" I laughed.

She was even redder than before and I laughed harder because of that. "Sakura, shut up now!" She screamed. "No." I said in an innocent voice with my big, green eyes locked onto hers. She screamed and thumped down in her seat. "So, where did you guys come from?" I asked and leaned back in my seat.

"We came from Suna." Temari said. I looked at Faylynn, "I came from Emo world." She smiled and laughed, as did I. I think I heard Gaara growl. I shrugged and dismissed it, not really caring. "Anything else Sakura?" Kakashi eyed me. I shrugged and some of the kids gasped in a fake way.

I put my hand up in the air slowly and once it was up all the way, I flipped them off. Drina laughed and I heard Kakashi chuckle. "So why did you move to this dump?" I asked more to Drina than the others. "We wanted a fresh start." Temari said, I looked at Drina.

"I wanted to corrupt the minds of small children." She laughed as did I again and a few of the gothic, emo, misfit, punks in the class did the same. "Probably will." I said. "Why thank you for the compliments, I am truly at your asking now." She laughed and bowed to me. "Yay, I have a slave!" Sakura faked a chipper voice, Drina giggled. "So, why are she still standing up there and not sitting next to me?" I sneered playfully.

Kakashi sighed and dismissed them, Drina sitting next to me and pushed her chair closer to mine as she began to play and braid my hair, twirling it between her fingers. "Your hair is so pretty, silky and smooth." Drina whispered, her lips brushing the shell of my ear, gently tugging on my silver hoop earring. I blushed bright red and muttered a 'thank you' to her and went back to doing my work.

Cliff Hanger! Review me please!


End file.
